Super Sentai Academia: Yearbook
by honoomaru
Summary: A side story fic of characters and team that have been submitted to Redryuranger11 SSA fic. If you've submitted a team to Redryuranger11 then talk to me and I'll write story for your team.


**Honoomaru: I'm back! Man it's been a long time since I've been writing. I know I said that I decided to retire, but now I'm coming out of retirement. The reason for that is because between the new SS, KR, and the stories that I've been reading on FF, I've become inspired. So I've decided to write backstories and side stories for SSA just like I did for Diddy's KR Academy. Be sure to read all of my new stories.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Super Sentai or Super Sentai Academia. They don't belong to me, only a few characters that will appear in this fic do. **

* * *

><p><strong>Super Sentai Academia: Yearbook<strong>

**Story 1 - Team Tekken**

"HAH!" Yelled a named Raiyu Maho who was outside practicing his stances.

"Ah so you were here Raiyu." Raiyu turned to see his sensei walking up to him.

"Sensei." Raiyu bowed in respect.

"Raiyu you have been a hard working student here at the Ninja Academy and I'm proud of you." A small smile tugged at the edges of Raiyu's lips as his sensei praised his efforts, "I remember when you were just a kid. You scored really high in your training and not too bad in your written exams either. But now its it time for you to go to the city you must, where your fellow ninja all go."

Raiyu had a stunned expression. "I'm going to the city." Raiyu's sensei nodded. At the moment Raiyu was a mix of emotions as he was happy to be doing his job as a senshi and protecting civilians against kaijins, but sad to be leaving his home.

"Raiyu be sure to make us proud." Raiyu's sensei said his last words as he sent Raiyu to go back his bags.

* * *

><p>In a gym at the Academia a girl was breakdancing, or at least it looked like breakdancing to onlookers. The dancing girl named Aoi Sora, sweeped kicked and followed through into a helicopter. Cartwheeling backwards from a croching position, she sideflipped as soon as she was upright. From there she went into a hurricane kick and took a stance, when the music suddenly stopped. Aoi turned to see that her Juken instructer had turned off her stereo.<p>

"Master." Aoi bowed with her left hand over her right.

"Its good see you practicing Aoi." Aoi's master said approvingly. "But, you won't need to be practicing for the next few days."

"What, not to question you master, but why?" Aoi asked confused.

"There is going to be a new senshi around these parts and the other instructers, including myself, have chosen you to show him around." Aoi confusion was cleared as a looking of understanding came over her face.

"I understand I'll do my best to show him around." Aoi said with enthusiam. Her master nodded and he walked away, but before he was completely out of the gym he yelled the meeting time and place. With her master gone Aoi turned on her stereo and went back to practicing for the next hour.

* * *

><p>"Hm, I wonder what I can do today." A girl named Kaoru Kaitsumi lightly skipped down the street as she pondered what she was going to do. Coming up on the city gate she heard a voice call out to her.<p>

"Excuse me." Kaoru looked around to see where the voice came from. "Are you the one who was told to come and meet me?"

"Uh... Yes?" Kaoru answered not sure of the situation. Suddenly a man holding a duffel bag and wearing a crimson jacket jumped down infront of her.

"I'm Raiyu Maho, KabutoRaiger. I'm assuming you're instructer told you about me." Raiyu said to the still clueless Kaoru.

"Right, the new guy." Kaoru said trying to make it look like she knew. In truth she did hear that a new senshi was coming, but in her perspective she didn't expect it to be a guy like Raiyu. "I'm Kaoru Kaitsumi, nice to meet you." Kaoru tried to give off a cute pose.

"So where are we going?" Raiyu said ignoring Kaoru's 'cute' pose.

"How about lunch, you must be hungry from traveling here." Kaoru then clinged to Raiyu by hugging his arm. Raiyu said nothing as Kaoru pulled him to the nearest food stand.

* * *

><p>"Aw man! I got so engrossed into my training that I completely forgot about the meeting time. I'm already twenty mintues late!" Aoi sprinted to the meeting spot hoping to find the new guy still waiting.<p>

"Ara, Aoi! Where are you off to in a hurry?" A flower-shop owner asked the sprinting juken-user.

"I was put in charge of a new transfer, but I'm twenty minutes past the meeting time." Aoi explained.

"Transfer I just saw Kaoru just a moment ago with somebody I haven't around here before." The owner reaccounted.

"Could that be... Did you see where they went?" Aoi asked. The owner pointed her in the right direction and she sprinted to find the two.

* * *

><p>"So good!" Kaoru said as she ate takoyaki. Raiyu ate quietly as he wondered about his 'guide'. She was cheerful, pushy, and a bit clingy. Right now he was wondering if he had just been reeled into a date.<p>

"Ah!" Raiyu was snapped out of his thoughts as a girl in a blue chinese shirt pointed to them. "Kaoru! Just what do you think you're doing!"

"Looks like I've been caught." Kaoru said. Raiyu watched silently as the scene played out.

"Excuse me, but are you the new senshi that was transfered here?" Aoi asked ignoring Kaoru.

"His name is Raiyu Maho and we're on a date right now, so do you mind leaving." Kaoru said clinging to Raiyu's arm.

"I did get reeled into a date." Raiyu mumbled off to the side.

"Date? More like you pushed him into it and besides your aren't you supposed to taking a test with Mashido-sensei." Aoi said making Kaoru chuckle nervously.

"I'm skipping." Kaoru said nonchalantly. Raiyu took his arm from Kaoru and stood up.

"If you are my supposed guide, then what's your name?" Raiyu asked.

"Aoi Sora, GekiBlue."

"Well Aoi, how about we take Kaoru with us." Aoi looked bewildered and Kaoru looked happy. "I know she meant well, and so far she's been kind to me."

"See, Raiyu doesn't mind." Kaoru said again trying to latch onto Raiyu's arm, but he quickly moved before Kaoru could get a grip.

"Fine, but before we go anywhere else we need to sign you in with the Academy." Aoi said as she turned and walked to the academy. Raiyu followed silently with Kaoru not far behind.

* * *

><p>"Raiyu Maho, just put your signature here and your transfer will be complete." Taking a pen Raiyu put his signature signifying his transfer into his new home.<p>

"You're an official citizen of the city now Raiyu-kun." Kaoru said. "How about we go on another date."

"Kaoru." Aoi scolded.

Kaoru just stuck her tongue out. Raiyu watched the two then spoke up. "How about you Aoi, since you're my guide how about you decide where we go."

"Me? Uh well.." Aoi began to ponder where to go. "The gym I guess."

"The gym? You do know its considered unsexy when a girl has more muscle than a guy." Aoi glared at Kaoru.

"So which way to the gym?" Raiyu asked.

Aoi smiled while, Kaoru looked bewildered. "This way." Once in the gym Raiyu couldn't help but notice a stereo off to the side.

"What's that stereo for?"

"I use for when I practice." Aoi answered.

"Didn't think you'd need music to practice Juken." Raiyu crossed his arms.

"I'm not your ordinary Juken user." Aoi said before turning on the stereo.

"You should pay close attention Raiyu you might learn something." Kaoru said obviously showing that she knew something. Raiyu took Kaoru's advice and watched Aoi intently. As the music started Aoi went into basic dance steps, when she got into the rhythm Aoi went into a roundhouse kick. She followed through with an aerial cartwheel and transtioned down to the ground. From their she went into various footwork, tricks, flips, and stances that surprised Raiyu to the fullest.

"I've never seen a martial artist who's used mixed dancing into their style before." Raiyu admitted.

Kaoru chuckled. "That's what makes Aoi Sora so special, because of how she mixed Juken and breakdancing, or as she calls it bgirling, she was recommended to become GekiBlue."

Raiyu noticed a sparkle in Kaoru's eyes. "Even though you argue with her you admire don't you?" Kaoru just smirked.

*BOOM*

* * *

><p>"Hahahaha! This is fun!" An Org with a drill theme to it, laughed as he continued to destroy the block. "Ara what's this?" The Org turned to see a mother on the ground with a child in her arms. "Will killing you make things more fun for me?" The Org pointed one of his drills hands and walked towards the mother and child. The two could only watch in horro as the Org got closer.<p>

"Hmph!" Raiyu jumped down infront of the Org and hit him with an electrically charged punch. The Org went flying away from the mother and child.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru asked as she looked over the mother and child. Giving an okay the mother and child ran to safety.

"That guy is unforgivable." Aoi said cracking her fists.

"Then what do you say we teach him some manners." Raiyu said pulling up his sleeves.

"Hey I'm coming too." Kaoru said Raiyu looked at her bewildered. "What you don't think Kaoru Kaitsumi, KagePink is just going to sit out." Raiyu smirked. _'Kageranger... Didn't expect this girl _

"Ow!" The drill Org said as he got up. "That guy lightning guy is going to pay!"

"I'll be sure to payback in full." The Org turned to see Raiyu, Aoi, and Kaoru. "Just so you know that last punch was a preview of what's coming."

"Hah! Like you can hurt me!" The Org only boasted.

"I'll take you on that bet! Jinrai Shinobi Change!"

"Tagire, Kemono no Chikara! Beast On!"

"WAKE UP! Release the Chains of Darkness! Kage Henshin!"

"Horned Ninja KabutoRaiger!"

"Fantastic Technique, GekiBlue!"

"Queen of the Shadows, KagePink!"

"Dealing a swift fist to those who tarnish justice, Team Tekken!" Raiyu yelled out. Aoi and Kaoru kept silent though they wondered when they became a team.

"How stupid! Orgettes!"

"Lets go!" The three then ran into the fray weapons at the ready. "Ikazuchimaru! Horn Breaker!" Taking his double sided-blade and Horned blaster, Raiyu slashed the organettes that were closer to him and blasted any that tried to move forward.

"Gekitonfa!" Using her tonfa Aoi bashed the grunts while sweeping others with grounds moves.

"Succubus Tonfa Blade!" Bringing out bladed-tonfa Kaoru slashed the organettes while making seem as if she was gliding across the ground. "Hah!" Kaoru slashed through another and jumped back meeting her back with Aoi and Raiyu. "Sure are alot of these guys."

"What can't a take a few grunts Kaoru." Aoi teased.

"Hey now, if you two can't work together then I'll take care of the rest." Raiyu warned with a soft tone.

"How mean of you Raiyu, after all you were the one to say we were a team." Kaoru said in mock pain.

"Team Tekken, I believe you named us." Aoi also teased.

"We've been getting along so far, so why not." Raiyu shrugged. Their conversation ended when the drill Org had fired missle drills at the three.

"So carefree to be talking in the middle of a battle," The Org said with irritation in his voice. "Especially when I've got plenty of grunts." True to his words there were a group of orgettes behind him.

"Then we'll just take them all out at the same time." Raiyu said then charged his Horn Breaker with electricity. "Horn Shot!"

"Geki Waza; Ten Ten Dan!"

"Succubus Fury!"

The three fired their hissatsu blasting the grunts and the drill org into oblivion. "That was easy." Kaoru said pleased.

"Don't get full of yourself!" The drill Org walked ouf of the dust, wounded but alive. "Org seeds!" Putting the enlarging seeds in his mouth, he swallowed them and grew into a giant.

"Ah ship!" Raiyu almost cursed at seeing the Org grow. "Anybody got mechs?"

"Don't know how to use mine." Aoi said embarrased.

"Same here." Kaoru scratched the side her helmet.

"Can't be helped then I'll go alone. Gorai Beetle!" Raiyu jumped into the cockpit of his mech and fired at the Org.

The shots hit the Org, but it only made him angry. "How annoying." The Org fired back with his own drill missiles.

"Woah!" Raiyu slammed on the breaks keeping himself from flipping over. "Damn it!"

_"I'll take over from here."_ A voice came from their communicators. Overhead flying in the sky were three bird mechs; a grey dove, black crow, and a white falcon. "Jyuken Gattai." The falcon wings shifted to become legs, while the dove and crow became the arms. "SkyTouja! Burning up!"

"Get him SkyTouja!" Kaoru cheered. The drill Org charged unafraid of his new opponent. SkyTouja jumped forward and used the Org as a step to go even higher. Turning in the air SkyTouja pointed its arms at the Org. "Chu Chu Dan." The dove and crow then fired from SkyTouja and slammed into the Org. The dove and crow quickly flew back and reattached as SkyTouja was in the perfect spot for a finish. "Geki Waza; Dai Bun Bun Kyaku!" With its legs spinning SkyTouja shot into the Org destroying it. "SkyTouja, win!"

"That was fast." Raiyu said still in his mech.

* * *

><p>"Well today was interesting." Raiyu said streching his arms. The three were at a cafe relaxing and having a cup of coffee while they were at it.<p>

"So, do you think you'll like it here Raiyu?" Aoi asked.

Raiyu paused made it look like he was thinking. "Yeah I think I will."

"That's good cause your our leader." Kaoru said immediately naming Raiyu.

"Leader?" Raiyu pointed to himself.

"Who was that yelled out, 'Dealing a swift fist to those who tarnish justice, Team Tekken' again?" Aoi pointed out.

"I can say, I just thought it sounded cool." Raiyu tried to defend himself.

"Maybe, but your still taking responsibility." Kaoru said then put money down on the table to signify their leaving. With Aoi, the two girls took Raiyu by the arm and proceeded to drag him somewhere.

"Where are we going exactly?" Raiyu asked.

"To officialize our team with the academy." Aoi answered.

"Hm..." Raiyu hummed. "At least I won't be feeling lonely."

* * *

><p><strong>Honoomaru: So did you like it guys? I know it seems kind of straight-forward, but I thought I should start off easy instead of complex. Since I'm writing back stories and side stories for the character of SSA, if you have a character or team you want me to write about just send me your character or team with the type of story you want me to write. I'm hoping to hear from you guys. <strong>


End file.
